Imaging devices with multiple lens elements often include an autofocus feature to automatically focus a lens to the distance of an object to be photographed. For example, light reflected off an object and entering the lens at different angles can be separately analyzed to determine an amount of adjustment to be performed to focus on the object.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.